Teressia Aluminum
Background Teressia has dwelt in the grey area of the law for most of her life, working for the Arbites in a manner many view as distasteful if not downright illegal. Her experience as a Mortiurge has left her with a thorough understanding of criminals and lawmen alike, and a complete distrust of both. Origin Teressia grew up in the mid-hives of Juno, living in a world of depressing mediocrity.Nothing ever changed and crime ruled the city with an iron fist that saw only profit and not people. Years trundled by and soon boredom turned to despair and despair turned to anger. She decided that the time had come for things to change and she signed up to the nearest Arbites precinct where she excelled at all the tests they placed before her. It was a grueling decade but her brutal dedication and uncompromising attitude saw her ascend rapidly through the ranks until she was the sergeant of her own squadron. Crime began to drop, especially in the mid-hives where Teressia focused her patrols. The numerous crime bosses on the other hand did not appreciate the sudden prosecution of their business and so they contacted a group still unknown to the Arbites. Days passed, words were said and money changed hands and a week later Teressia found herself in a brutal firefight between her squad and a group of incredibly well armed men. For hours the fight continued, spilling over into various streets and houses, leaving countless civilians dead. Her communications were being jammed and she soon realized that this was a fight she was unlikely to win. It wasn't long before only she and her close comrade Darrick were left, low on ammunition and covered in minor injuries. Misfortune struck however when a lucky shot tore off Darrick's leg, leaving him barely alive and unable to move. Teressia decided there and then she would not leave him to die and prepared herself for a last stand, shock batons out and set to maximum charge. Laughter and quick movement was heard and Teressia realized that they were confident and not expecting resistance. As soon as the first rounded the corner to where she and Darrick lay, she slammed the baton into his head, the energy field vaporizing his head and skull instantly. Two more followed and were quickly dispatched but she soon realized that her advantage was gone. She heard the click of a grenade pin and she dropped her weapons, desperate to pull Darrick out of the blast. Suddenly a crack and the sound of a grenade rolling along the floor pierced her panic and she closed her eyes, awaiting her demise. She heard the explosion and for a few seconds stood there, stunned. Carefully she opened her eyes and saw the gunmen tore apart by the grenade which had been dropped at their feet. Carefully she peeked round the corner and saw a man in red and black Arbite carapace searching through the dead, a long holstered long-las on his back. He noticed her and within a flash was stood upright, a large, terrifying pistol in his hands. Teressia raised her hands and moved forward to explain. The next few months saw the veil lifted from Teressia's eyes. The Arbite who had rescued her was called [[Illian Vollick|Illian]], a Mortiurge who had spent the last 2 years hunting down the men who attacked her. She learned that those men were Arbites who had been hired by a group known only as [[The Violent Haze]]. That corruption such as this could exist within the blessed structure of the Arbites left her in shock. For a year she carried on her duties lifelessly, still sickened by the thought that she could trust no one around her. This growing paranoia led to her decision to abandon the Arbites and request a placement within the Mortiurge. To her surprise she was accepted instantly and was placed under the tutelage of [[Illian Vollick|Illian]] who, she learnt, had recommended her highly. She learnt all she could and excelled at the skills required for a lone operative. It was not long until she was granted her first assignment, the removal of Arbite Darrick. Intel had suggested that he was the one who had leaked the details of her patrol route those years ago in exchange for a healthy sum of thrones. The mission did not take long and his death was neither swift nor painless. Teressia tortured the man to death as she vented years of hatred and paranoia on the man who had dispelled the comfortable illusion she had lived behind. Once she was finished there was too little of the man left to even bury properly. She was congratulated on her seamless success and her place within the Mortiurge was cemented. Rage and Insanity She spent the next three years dealing death to those who needed it. Rogue Arbites, criminals too clever to be caught and even the occasional Adeptus official. Her reputation grew and even the common troopers knew to avoid her when she made her rare appearances in the precinct. The blood of thousands stained her hands and she cared not for a single one of them. During her 33rd year she received a communique from [[Illian Vollick|Illian]], which stated that evidence had been found that implicated the Judge of Sebelith City. She attended the dead drop where the details had been left and was shocked to discover data packets proving his involvement in thousands of crimes including the murder of her squad. The fires of rage, long since kindled by her growing detachment, roared alive again and she set out at once for revenge. She camped out his residence and followed him for weeks before finally taking the shot that saw him cartwheel off a bridge and into the toxic sludge below. Barely a day passed before she was arrested with the murder of a Judge and she confidently supplied the evidence that [[Illian Vollick|Illian]] had provided. Horror took her when Illian denied ever sending the data packets and further investigation led to the discovery that the information had been doctored. The original documents contained a collection of supply directives and other such administrative nonsense. She was tried for Grand Heresy and Negligence of Duty and subsequently found guilty. She insisted that she had been framed and [[Illian Vollick|Illian]] supported her claims, stating that she was one of the best operatives to have ever been enlisted yet it was too no avail. She was sentenced to public execution so that the public would know that not even the Arbites were free from their justice. However as the day for her death came, a shadowy figure stepped forward and demanded that she be released. He invoked the office of the Inquisition and demanded the she be released into his custody. The Arbites raged at this but faced with the supreme authority of the Inquisition, had no choice but to free her. As she left [[Illian Vollick|Illian]] whispered to her that he would find the ones who did this. She soon learnt that the man who had saved her went by the name [[Inquisitor Jericho Cadent]] and when he explained his plans for her, the despair she felt turned to joy. Now she would be able to hunt the corrupt no matter how high they hid. Teressia now works for the [[Inquisitor Jericho Cadent |Inquisitor]] as an expert on corruption while also providing excellent combat skills that she picked up in her line of work. Activities Within the Group Quotes and Memorable Moments Known Associates [[M38AV-DELTA (Prograde)]] [[Ridley Lambert]] [[Lukas Flynn]] [[Mats Kroos]] [[Inquisitor Jericho Cadent]] [[Illian Vollick]] =